User talk:DS2117
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Space Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Spartan describer243/Dead Space: Spartan Survival/@comment-DS2117-20110502222910 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Subtank (Talk) 22:29, May 2, 2011 Hey DS2117, im stuck here, in my story, the group is at the engineering deck, but i dont know how to continue from there, can you help? Spartan describer243 22:14, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Of course! Is there anything on engineering deck that is malfuntioning?? DS2117 22:20, May 5, 2011 (UTC) no, they are looking for parts for the pelican so can get of the ishimura, but the part where they get off they tram is where im stuck Spartan describer243 22:22, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ah.......hm...... I'm stumped too. DS2117 22:24, May 5, 2011 (UTC) i still cant think of anything either Spartan describer243 22:27, May 5, 2011 (UTC) *Frowns and rubbs forehead* DS2117 22:29, May 5, 2011 (UTC) lol, hmm, maybe instead the engineering deck, maybe the parts would be on the storage deck, what do you think? Spartan describer243 22:34, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! Or flight deck.... Salvage parts from other ships... DS2117 22:35, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh, awwwwwwwwww........ :-( =( I have to go Sniper..... But I be back as soon as I can. In like 15 minutes. DS2117 22:36, May 5, 2011 (UTC) the only other ship on the flight deck would be Jahea's seraph Spartan describer243 22:37, May 5, 2011 (UTC) and where do u have to go? Spartan describer243 22:37, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Room transfer. But I'll be RIIIIIIGGGGGGHHHHHTTTTT back... lol. okay, be back in a few!! DS2117 22:40, May 5, 2011 (UTC) no problem lol Spartan describer243 22:41, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I'm back. =) DS2117 22:56, May 5, 2011 (UTC) coolio, as i was sayin earlier, the only ship other ship on the flight deck would be the seraphSpartan describer243 22:59, May 5, 2011 (UTC) hm...... DS2117 23:11, May 5, 2011 (UTC) hmmmm *brain fart* pppphhhtttt Spartan describer243 23:15, May 5, 2011 (UTC) know what, i think instead of them getting parts, i think i should make them follow a similar path that isaac followed in the game, what do you think? Spartan describer243 23:28, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Hm. Interesting..... I would do that. DS2117 21:42, May 6, 2011 (UTC) i managd to get some writing done, tell me what you think, if its overwriten or underwriten Spartan describer243 01:27, May 7, 2011 (UTC) hey DS2117, once im done with this story, maybe u could assist me on the second story i will write, would it be okay? Spartan describer243 03:58, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Of course it'll be fine. What's it about? DS2117 21:38, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Its going to deal with the same characters in the story, excluding jahea. Its going to take place 1 week before Dead Space 2, , on the sprawl, Where the Spartans and ODST's are Seperated, having lost contact for 3 years. The chapters are going to play out in Days, You know like: Day one: resurface The Spartans are having their armor upgraded and running tests. The Troopers are Living different lives on the sprawl, with wives and children, and they meet up with the spartans on Day 4 to investigate a string a strange suicides. Thats basically my idea for the second story Spartan describer243 23:31, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Interesting...... I love it so far!! DS2117 21:20, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Glad you like the idea, But i was hoping you could help writing some of the chapters but there would be a third story story with the same characters Spartan describer243 22:21, May 10, 2011 (UTC) I'll figure something out. DS2117 22:34, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Cool, cause right now, im typing up the ending chapters of the story as we speak Spartan describer243 22:38, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Nice! Another multitasker......... Like me!! LOL DS2117 22:39, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Yup, and be sure read the middle part of Chapter 12 when its done, i kind of threw in a wrestling move from a famous wrestler's arsenal Spartan describer243 22:48, May 10, 2011 (UTC) AWESOME SAUSE!!!! LOL DS2117 21:39, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Dead Space: Spartan Survival is officially, FINISHED! WOOO!, tell me what you think I really like it. AND Jake.. your character. DS2117 22:30, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Spartan describer243 01:40, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey wat do you think of my second story so far? Spartan describer243 22:27, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey DS2117, i got to ask u something Spartan describer243 16:58, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Sure, ask your question. :) DS2117 how would u like to take over my stories, finish the second, fine tune the first (same with the second), what do u think? cuz i just dont have the desire to finish Spartan describer243 19:08, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh... Wow. I'd like to help, but I honestly think you should finish them. I din't feel right taking your work and writing my name on it. Byt, I would be more than happy to help you with suggestions. DS2117 Well, like i said, i just dont have the desire to finish my second story, and u are so much better at witing stories than i am. besides, it wont hurt me to hand it over. and if u do, type at the top "A DS2117/Spartan describer Production" Spartan describer243 21:49, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Sounds cool. Okay. Now I have four stories on my hands. Lol. But how will I be able to edit? Their your blogs... DS2117 Heres how u will be able to edit my stories (btw, they need to be on THIS site, not the regular) and its only four words: Click, Copy, Paste, Edit. That simple. Spartan describer243 02:20, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay... <:-) But what if the admins think I'm stealing or taking your stories/work? DS2117 Ready? Okay, do you understand and accept all regulations detailed within Wikia and this site's guidelines? --Haegemonia(talk) 18:47, December 26, 2012 (UTC) :Alright then, I'll set up your admin status; good luck! --Haegemonia(talk) 09:01, December 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: DS2117 Needs Help I would suggest put a disclaimer at the beginning and the end of your work, notifying readers that you have been given permission by the original author to expand the fan-fic story.. :) — subtank (7alk) 11:02, August 15, 2011 (UTC) i wouldnt know how to do that, cuz i dont Spartan describer243 15:16, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey DS2117, have you considered taking over my stories? Spartan describer243 03:12, August 21, 2011 (UTC)